warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Adaptation
| polarity = | rarity = Rare | tax = 8,000 | transmutable = f | autoDrops = auto }} is an Warframe mod that grants damage resistance to the last damage type received to the player by 10% for 20s. This effect can stack up to 90% resistance. Notes *The resistance received from this mod stacks multiplicatively with other sources of resistance application, including, but not limited to: **Armor damage mitigation **Ancient Healer aura damage mitigation * , , , , , , , , , , , and damage types stack their respective resistances separately, and will have different icons in the status bar *One attack can only increase one resistance type *The resistance type given by an attack will reflect the highest damage component of an attack **For example, if you are hit by one bullet dealing 15 , 15 , 30 damage - you will receive a 10% damage reduction with Adaptation at rank 10. **Follow up attacks will grant additional resistance to that damage type and will refresh the duration. Tips *It may be beneficial not to rank up this mod on Warframes which can afford to take multiple hits already, as the mod cost is minimal when at rank 0. As the maximum attainable resistance remains the same regardless of the mod's rank, the only benefit from ranking it up is the rate at which the resistances are gained and the duration of each stack. The difference is that from rank 0 to rank 10 the resistance % per attack and the duration both double, though the mod cost increases by 10. *This mod is most effective on naturally durable frames such as Valkyr, Inaros, and Atlas. Note that abilites like Nezha's Warding Halo and Rhino's Iron Skin are not affected by the damage resistance granted by this mod. **However, the damage resistance does affect shields. Frames with naturally high shields can take advantage of the recharging capability of shields, their high capacity, and the damage resistance to repeatedly weather fire from large numbers of enemies. *This mod appears to prevent, or give a chance to prevent, status effects from the damage types that the user has accumulated resistances to. Requires testing. Media Adaptation Mod Is Good...When It Actually Works Gladiator Ember With Fire IMMUNITY Using Adaptation (NO Arcanes) Bugs *When damage from Sentient enemies or damage from procs is taken, adaptation is granted. This, however, is a visual placeholder for Tau and True Damage adaptation, and still applies as normal. *Some enemy attacks will instantly max your resistance to 90% to that damage type, such as a Heavy Gunner hitting you with her weapon when you get close, or her ground slam. Patch History *Fixed script error resulting in black icons to appear in place of HUD buffs when the Adaptation Mod is equipped. *More fixes towards the Adaptation Mod sometimes making players invincible. *Fixed the Adaptation Mod sometimes making players completely invincible. *Introduced. }} de:Adaptation pt:Adaptation Category:Update 23 Category:Warframe Mods Category:Rare Mods Category:Vazarin Mods